In rural areas, a mailbox is generally mounted with the help of a mounting plate on a post at a roadside for placing mail therein, and for retrieving mail therefrom. Such mailbox usually has an oblong structure with a front opening, which is closeable. The front opening of the mailbox facilitates use of the mailbox, such as by a person placing the mail within the mailbox and a postman retrieving the mail from the mailbox. In most cases, the front opening of the mailbox is positioned in a manner such that it faces the roadside. Due to such positioning, while depositing and retrieving mail, the user may be have enter the roadside, thereby exposing his/her body to traffic running on the road. This position may be quite dangerous as any running vehicle may hit the user on the roadside while he or she is using the mailbox. Furthermore, although the front opening allows a user to place and retrieve mail while sitting in a vehicle, the size of the front opening may be insufficient to permit easy placement and retrieval of the mail by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need of a mailbox that should protect the user from running traffic as well as maintaining the provision of the front opening to enable the user to place and retrieve mail while sitting in the vehicle on the roadside. Further, the mailbox should also provide options to the user to place and retrieve the mails without in a standing position (i.e. without having to bend over.) Furthermore, there is a need of a mailbox that may be mounted on the post without requiring a mounting plate.